Harry's Decision
by JarryisOTP
Summary: After Ste finds out about Harry sleeping with James he ends there relationship but Harry does everything to win him back but while doing so James takes advantage of there brake up to move in on harry at first Harry does very well at not being manipulated by James but finds himself growing closer to him and he must decide between James and Ste in the end. Main Pairing: Jarry
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is another James and Harry story it will take place after James told Ste about sleeping with Harry basically Starry break up harry will try to win back while James takes advantage of the break up and moves in on him but Jarry will end up getting closer just as Ste wants harry back and Harry will be caught between Ste and James.**

 **Main Pairing: James and Harry**

 **Other Pairing: Ste and Harry**

 **Love triangle: Ste/Harry/James**

Ste was at his place heartbroken after finding out about Harry cheating on him with James out of all people and finding out he slept with him for money made it worse. Ste was sittig at the table when Harry walked in "Oh there you are I was looking for you you just disappeared."

"Oh I just needed some time to myself and didn't feel like being around everyone." Ste said coldly.

Harry looks at him confused at Ste's attitude and says "Ste did I do something wrong?"

Ste chuckles and says "I don't know Harry did you?"

Harry looks at him even more confused "Well I would but I don't know what I have done."

Ste just looks at him and says "James."

"What about James are you made about what we did."

Ste chuckles "Well that is a weird choice of words there Harry." And harry still looking at him confused and Ste continues "Let me tell you what I just found out what you have done you had sex with James for money.

Harry felt like he couldn't breathe upon hearing Ste's revelation he literally felt like he couldn't say anything and Ste says "What nothing to say Harry?"

Harry gulped and said "James told you that I…."

Before Harry could continue Ste jumped up and yelled scaring Harry and said "Don't lie to me Harry now tell me the truth. Did you sleep with James?"

Harry looks at Ste with tears in his eyes and says "Yes I did." And Ste looks at him really hoping that wasn't his answer and Harry continues "But at the time we needed money and James wouldn't give me the money unless I slept with him so that is why I did it." Harry tries to grab Ste but Ste pushes him away and walks out of the apartment with Harry yelling after him.

 **A/N: Here is the first chapter sorry it is short and as everyone knows I am a big James and Harry shipper as Jarry is my OTP I am completely obsessed with them I love Starry to but I ship James and Harry more but next chapter will be up next week I am gonna have like a schedule for the stories I am writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the second chapter too Harry's Decision hope you like this one!**

James was in his flat going over paperwork for a case he is working on when someone knocked at the door James went to open the door to reveal Harry "Well well look who it is I was wondering when I wold see you."

Harry barges in James flat and says "Have you lost your mind why would you tell Ste about me and you?" James chuckles "Well Harry I didn't tell Ste to hurt you I wanted to get him back for having me arrested."

"Not to hurt me James you just ruined my relationship." James shakes his head as he chuckles "I ruined your relationship I believe you did that the minute you had sex with me." Harry rolled his eyes as James continues "And besides you really should be thanking me."

Harry scoffs and says "Oh I should be thanking for ruining my relationship and costing my boyfriend." James shrugs as he says "Well you could do better honestly Ste really isn't good enough for you." And James walks past Harry to gather his files while Harry scoffs and says "Do you enjoy ruining peoples lives?"

"I'm not trying to ruin your life Harry." Harry chuckles "Really you blackmailing me, bribing me into sleeping with you and telling Ste about it what would you call that?"

James just looks at Harry not saying a word and Harry just shakes his head and walks to the door and just as he is about to walk out James calls after him "By the way I truly mean what I say Ste isn't good enough for you he is just gonna drag you down with him you can do better you deserve better someone who is worthy of you."

Harry looks back at him "Ste is worthy of me I love him and he loves me and you can't help who you fall in love with." And he walks out the door and James mutters "Yea I kinda got that."

Ste was sitting at the loft just staring at his soda when Leela approaches him and asked "Why do you look so upset."

Ste looks at her and says "Harry and me had a big fight." Leela gives him a look and asks "Oh what was the fight about and sees Ste smile sadly and continues "Well do you think you and him can get past whatever happened?"

Ste looks at her sadly "Honestly I don't know."

"Well Ste if your not sure then you know what you need?" Ste looks at her confused and she continues "You and Harry need some tie apart and if you decide that you can forgive and forget then try it again but if you decided that you can't then maybe Harry isn't the one for you.." And Ste looks at her as she orders a drink with a look on his face and he gets up and leaves leaving Leela looking after him.

Back at the Lomax house Harry was sitting on the couch when Ste walked in Harry gets up goes over to Ste and says "There you are I was getting worried where you went off to."

Ste pushes Harry aside and say s "Don't worry I didn't go off the handle." Harry gives him a look and says "I wasn't thinking that where were you?" Ste just stares into space as he is thinking about what Leela said but is broken out of his thoughts by Harry "Ste!"

Ste has tears in his eyes as he says "You need to move out Harry."

 **A/N: So here is the next chapter sorry it is short but im a little upset as I am not a big fan of John Paul and hate that they seem to put JP and James together as I wanted James and harry and I don't think JP matches James he isn't suited for him and Ste and harry are gonna get back together which is cool and cant wait for there reunion I love Starry but I wont give up on James and Harry never lol and even if I start liking James and JP as a couple they will never be OTP to me that will always be Jarry to me James and harry will always be my OTP. I hope you like this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is the third chapter hope you enjoy this one too sorry haven't been updating but I'm gonna try to update as fast as I can** **So hope you enjoy this one!**

Harry kept blinking trying to hold back tears unsure if he heard right and says "What?" Ste looks back at him and snaps "You heard what I said Harry I want you to move out." Harry starts to tear up more and his voice breaks as he says "Ste please can't we at least talk about this I know we can get through this."

Ste scoffs and turns around to look at Harry "Get through this Harry you slept with someone else so right now I just can't look at you so leave." And Ste turns back around trying not to cry and Harry nods and mutters "Ok if that is what you want I will leave." Harry put his hand on the door and continues "But I won't give up on us." And Harry walks out the door as Ste cries once he is gone.

James was at his flat having himself a drink thinking about Harry and there conversation when Marnie arrived and he didn't even notice until she says "James darling are you ok?"

James looks at Marnie and says "Not really. I don't know what I am feeling right now." Marnie gives him a confused look and says "I am not sure what you mean." James looks back at her and says "I had a visit from Harry today and I don't know."

Marnie gives him a look and says "Honestly James do you always have to have your mind on a cute boy." And James chuckles and jokes "Only if they are worth it." And marnie's eyes widen and James realizes what he said and he pours himself another drink and marnie says "James do you actually have a thing for this boy."

James scoffs "Don't be ridiculous mother. I don't have a thing for Harry Thompson he was nothing more then a game and I got what I wanted." Marnie shakes her head "Well if he was just a game you wouldn't be sitting there looking down with a drink in your hand." And she walks to her bedroom as he looks after her.

Harry walks into Tony's flat and Tony says "Hey Harry what are you doing here?" And Harry breaks down crying in Tony's arms and says "Oh dad I ruined everything." Tony looks confused and says "What? How did you ruin things?"

Harry looks at Tony and says "I ruined my relationship with Ste I slept with someone else." And Tony looks at him shocked and he says "Your joking Harry I thought that Ste was the love of your life?"

Harry looks at him with tears in his eyes and says "He is Dad he is I don't know I was so….was so stupid." Tony gives Harry a sad smile and says "Don't worry Harry everything will be ok im sure you and Ste will work things out."

Harry looks at Tony sadly "I'm not sure about that especially considering the person I slept with." And Tony gives him a confused look not saying anything else as he continues to hold Harry.

 **A/N: ok here is chapter three sorry it is kinda short and sorry I haven't been updating lately but I am gonna try to update more as fast as I can I am also gonna work on a todd and billy story there from Corrie love those two so much but hope you like this chapter..**


End file.
